kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
World of the RP: The Multiverse
The Wikia Multiverse is a place where several universes, including that which contains the Kirby RP, exist. Core Universes Wikia (1) This universe is simply a white void that acts as the "core" of the Wikia Multiverse. Master Hands and Crazy Hands are born here. Kirbyverse Prime (K1K) This universe follows the canon of the main Kirby game series, despite its name, it's not the original Kirby universe. It is instead formed out of information on the Kirby Wiki and along with the Anime Kirbyverse Prime acts as a sort of "core" for the other Kirby themed universes. This universe is usually inaccessible to the denizens of other universes, and while some "vandals" occasionally break through, the canon is always corrected by mysterious "administrators". In the multiverse this universe has several duplicates with minor differences. Anime Kirbyverse Prime (K2K) This universe follows the canon of "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!", despite its name, it's not the original Kirby anime universe (which is canon locked due to being owned by a company), instead it is formed out of information on the Kirby Wiki and along with the Kirbyverse Prime, acts as a sort of "core" for the other Kirby themed universes. This universe is usually inaccessible to the denizens of other universes, and while some "vandals" occasionally break through, the canon is always corrected by mysterious "administrators". Within the multiverse, this universe has several duplicates with minor differences. Simple Land (K0K) The closest Kirby themed universe to the "core" of the Wikia Multiverse, this universe is theorized to be part of a back up plan in case the multiverse is destroyed, this world, which contains most of the code necessary to regenerate new Kirby universes, centers around the adventures of Popopo, all Puffballs in this universe are pink and the copy abilities are limited to those in "Kirby's Adventure". Marioverse Prime (M1M) This universe follows the canon of the main Mario game series, despite its name, it's not the original Mario universe. It is instead formed out of information on the Mario Wiki and acts as a sort of "core" for the other Mario themed universes. This universe is usually inaccessible to the denizens of other universes, and while some "vandals" occasionally break through, the canon is always corrected by mysterious "administrators". In the multiverse this universe has several duplicates with minor differences. Primary Roleplay and Fanfiction Universes Kirby and Jane (F1K) In this universe Kirby has a girlfriend named Jane ,who is a purple Puffball with a ponytail, and they have adopted a baby named Dilli. Original RP Kirbyverse (K1F) UNIVERSE DESTROYED This Kirby universe deviates from canon by introducing several original characters and combining plot points from both the game series and "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!". The main Kirby RP takes place here. In the multiverse this universe has several duplicates with minor differences. Revamped RP Kirbyverse (K2F) Like the RP Kirbyverse Original, this Kirby universe deviates from canon by introducing several original characters and combining plot points from both the game series and "Kirby: Right Back at Ya!". The Revamped Kirby RP takes place here. The Stars Alike (K3F) This universe is very similar to the Original RP Kirbyverse. "The Stars Alike" RP takes place here. marysuelandia (K1F-Ω) Formerly known as the RP Kirbyverse Omega, a duplicate universe of the RP Kirbyverse Original, it reached its current state of existence after an accident destroyed 99.999999999999999999999% percent of all life there. The sole survivor, a mysterious being known as MARRISSA SUE has built a large floating city hidden amongst the rubble which she uses to house and care for Mary Sues and Gary Stus that she has collected from the the multiverse, but her true motives remain a mystery. N̞͇̲͍͐̔́̕į̹̜̻̫̣̩ͨ̈́g͚h͌͋̏͌̋̀͠tm̷͉͓̗̖̱͙͋̏a͈̰̩͙̙͑ͅr̥͖͋ͯ̽̏̀e͕̪͘ ̝̯̗ͪ̃L͎̠͕̬̮̙̟̇ͫ͊ͨ́a̼͕̻̖̙͈̓̒͋ͮͪ̉ͦn͙͎͓̯͖ͥ̍̒ͭd̖̮̖̗̪͉͙͜ (K1F-Β) Formerly known as the RP Kirbyverse Beta, a duplicate universe of the RP Kirbyverse Original, it reached its current state of existence when a rouge Mary Sue known as Edgelady Fangirlina was banished to it by MARRISSA SUE for betraying her. Instead of learning how to be kind, like MARRISSA SUE intended by sending her to this peaceful universe, Edgelady Fangirlina began using her powers to Edgify the universe, most of its inhabitants became docile and brooding, however there is a few rouge entities who instead became violent, such as Kirb, this universe's Kirby. MARRISSA SUE considers this universerse to be her greatest failure, as she feels she doomed this universe to corruption when she banished Fangirlina here instead of killing her when she had the chance. Other Known Universes Dark Empire (D7U) An alternate universe that is very similar to the Original RP Kirbyverse, but it's history diverged at an important point in history. During the Nightmare War, Nightmare released the Dark Matter. A particularly intelligent strain developed, quickly killed off the other Dark Matter species, and succeeded in conquering most of the universe. The only place that is still safe for Star Warriors is Ripple Star (Neo Star and Aqua Star haven't been annexed by the Dark Empire either but are so infested with monsters that they are basically uninhabitable), which has a power amplifier built by Meta Knight (who was later slain in battle) for the planet's protective power crystal. Triple Deluxe High (T7D) A strange universe that consists of both gjinka and normal versions of Kirby: Triple Deluxe characters exist, the main focus of this setting is Triple Deluxe High, where all the teachers are bosses from Kirby: Triple Deluxe.The Wikia Multiverse is a place where several universes, including that which contains the Kirby RP, exist. Art World (V8G) A universe where everything resembles a type of art. This is Cubist Rockirby's home universe. Deep and Complex World (D9C) A world where everything is serious, this is Claws Rockirby's home universe. Reverse World (1R1) A RP Kirbyverse world where certain roles are reversed like Meta Knight and Galcta Knight. Smash World (A1S) A small world consisting mostly of plains, during a Convergence Event, this world is host to a Smash Tournament, where several characters are brought over to this world to compete, participate or spectate. This world is nearly lifeless, with the only permanent inhabitants being plants, insects, birds, and fish. The Smash Balls in this world are not prisons for Tabuus like the others and are instead power amplifiers synthesized form Master Hand blood. The oldest Master Hand and Crazy Hand in the multiverse live here. Subspace (000) A dark world where Tabuu Prime and its minions live. Not much is known about this world other than that it sometimes influences people into becoming evil. The Pink Wastes (-1) The farthest known universe from the multiverse's core worlds. This world is said to exist beyond time and space themselves. As the name suggests, the world consists primarily of pink sand. The landscape is dotted with mysterious monuments. Category:Kirby RP Category:Revamped Kirby RP Category:World of the RP